As the mobile internet technology advances, application developers have begun researching and developing applications that are related to the internet browser used in the mobile terminal device. A typical procedure to develop and test a newly developed webpage includes: developing a webpage on a desktop or a server computer, logging in the webpage using a mobile terminal device, and testing the webpage functions using the mobile terminal device. If a problem is discovered, the network address of the webpage needs to be manually input to the browser of the mobile terminal device. To avoid mistakes in the manual input and to save time, application developers transform the network address of the webpage into a two-dimensional code using a software tool, take a picture of the two-dimensional code, and scan the two-dimensional code to access the webpage to be tested.
As a webpage includes a plurality of links directing to various pages and contents, each time a problem is discovered in a new webpage, application developers need to use the software tool installed on a desktop or a server computer to manually transform the network address of the webpage into a two-dimensional code. Therefore, the current technology of generating a two-dimensional code that representing a network address is inefficient and expensive.